


Misson: Merry Christmas Iruka-Sensei!

by enchantedembers



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Presents, Family, Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, idk if christmas is even a thing in this universe, iruka is a good man, rivals being rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedembers/pseuds/enchantedembers
Summary: Naruto accidently challenges Konahamaru to see who can give their teacher the better Christmas gift. But it's already Christmas Eve and time is running out.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Misson: Merry Christmas Iruka-Sensei!

**Author's Note:**

> First Naruto work! Takes place during early Shippuden before Pain's attack.

It was Christmas Eve; a bustling time of the year for the Hidden Leaf Village. Rivers still flowed under a thin layer of ice and the wintry sun shined on the glistening snow kept cold by the dropping temperature. All villagers tended to their daily rituals while keeping bundled in long coats and woolen hats. Also, when shortened days turned into long nights, the many lights and visible vapors flying combined with the fallen snow made it seem magical during this season.

Naruto watched the scene of children having a snowball fight from the rooftop he rested on after his morning of training. While it did bring some sadness to him that he didn’t have memories like this when he was younger, he enjoyed the livelihood of the village. Plus, even though he was older now and most shinobi in his class figured themselves to be ‘too mature’ to be playing in the freezing snow, there was one individual he could count on to make memories like that with. In fact, he spotted him running from a distance away in a warmer attire than usual.

He called to him and waved. “Hey,  Konohamaru ! Up here!”

“Big brother, Naruto!”  Konohamaru dashed towards him, by then, Naruto had hoped down from the roof.

“So, you ready for a rematch from yesterday. I really beat you good huh?” He laughed with pride. Yesterday’s battle was a breeze for the shinobi to win, especially because of how many missions Lady Tsunade has assigned Team Kakashi lately. Naruto was fired up and eager for more.

“You used your shadow clones! That’s cheating!” The younger one pouted. “But I can’t play today. I’m on a very important mission.”

This piqued his curiosity. Naruto raised the question. “Very important mission?”

“ Mhm !”  Konohamaru snuck his hand out and flashed his rival with a sheet of paper that explained the mission at hand; although it looked like it was hand-written by  Konohamaru himself. “Mission get Iruka-sensei the greatest Christmas present ever! Assigned to Team Ebisu.” He read confidently. 

Saying it out loud made him realize that his teammates weren’t present. He turned and called to them. “Hey  Udon ! Moegi! Hurry up slowpokes!” Their appearances grew larger as they approached. Once caught up, they were out of breath.

“Why...are you in such a rush... Konohamaru ?” Moegi asked with breaths in between words. Her hands pushed against her knees to keep her balance steady.

“Yeah, this isn’t even a real mission.”  Udon added, copying Moegi’s stance.

Konohamaru crossed his arms. “Hey! What kind of future  Hokage would I be if I didn’t assign myself my own missions? Plus, only the greatest shinobi taught by Iruka-sensei could take on one so important.” He was confident for sure.

“Gift for Iruka-sensei huh?” Naruto reminisced about his time at the academy with Iruka as his teacher. He was a troublemaker, as he, Iruka, and the whole village knew, but during that once incident when he rebelled against the Hidden Leaf by stealing the Scroll of Seals, Iruka was the first person to ever believe in him becoming a shinobi. Naruto tapped his headband and thought about how far he’s come just by Iruka’s words. “I  ought’a do something too.” He announced.

However, since this was Naruto and  Konohamaru , things always had to be competition. “Oh yeah?  Well I bet I can find a better present for Iruka-sensei than you, big brother Naruto!”

“I’d like to see you try!” Naruto shot back.

“It’s on then! Let’s go guys!”  Konohamaru sprinted off with Moegi and  Udon following behind, still questioning why he needed to run.

Naruto stood there watching the three leave. Once they were out of hearing range, he aggressively grabbed two handfuls of his hair. “Gah! Why would I make a contest out of this?! I don’t even know Iruka-sensei outside of being my teacher! How am I supposed to find the perfect gift?!” Thinking about it more rationally, he’s never had to think of presents like this before. Even with his friends, they all had their own Christmas traditions with their loved ones while Naruto stayed to himself at home; especially during the past few years away from the Hidden Leaf training with Jiraiya. He was a stranger at the art of Christmas gift-giving. He glanced again at the scene around him and sighed.

However, this gave him an idea. “I’m sure I can figure this out after having a some  Ichiraku Ramen!” He snickered to himself. Off  he went.

Ayame was cleaning some dishes when she held the curtain being drawn opened. “Hey Naruto!” She warmly greeted. Hearing that name made her dad turn to him as well.

“Hello there Naruto! By yourself today?”  Teuchi asked while preparing to make his usual order.

“Yeah, I’m actually in a bind. Figured your ramen may help me out of it.” He confessed. “Extra-large miso with pork cutlets.”

“Already on it.”  Teuchi said with Ayame assisting in the process. “ So what seems to be troubling you, if I may ask?”

Naruto placed his elbow on the counter and rested his chin in his palm. “Just that I  gotta get something for Iruka-sensei for Christmas tomorrow but I don’t know what. This has never really been my thing, ya know?”

Teuchi placed the bowl of ramen in front of him, which he immediately started to scoff down. The older man pondered Naruto’s dilemma. He and Iruka would come here and eat ramen all the time during the academy days, even now though it was less frequent,  Teuchi loved whenever the two came in together.  _ “Like a father and his son.” _ He thought, smiling.

Before  Teuchi got the chance to figure out real advice for his loyal customer, a familiar group of three entered the shop from behind the curtain. “Oh Naruto!” the blonde one called. Naruto was just as surprised. “Ino, Choji, Shikamaru, what are you guys doing here?” The shop owner and his daughter greeted them as well.

They each took a seat surrounding him.  Shikamaru was the first to speak. He was slouched over. “We were  gonna have barbeque at Yakiniku Q-”

“But the place was packed so there was no way for us to get in!”  Choji inserted, upset that he couldn’t have his favorite food when he was oh-so-hungry.

“Shouldn’t be surprised.” said  Shikamaru , supporting his chin with his hand like Naruto was before. “A lot of people are getting together this time of year. It’s pretty common for them to want to go out and eat.” He paused. “Pretty soon, my mom’s  gonna be like that too. What a drag.”

Team Asuma placed their orders and  Teuchi got to work. He also got back to the discussion before. “I’ll tell you what, Naruto. If you’d like, you and Iruka may come here for a free meal on Christmas Day.”

Naruto slurped more of his broth and set the bowl on the counter. “No way, really?! Thanks pops!” But after realizing what that meant, his face drooped slightly. “But aren’t you supposed to be with family during Christmas?  Ichiraku should be closed right?”

The older man laughed at his words. “Ayame and I do run this shop you know.  So we will be with family. It’s the least we can do to help.” He smiled.

_ “That’s cool and all dad, but did you have to offer that right in front of other customers? Isn’t that a bit unfair?” _ Ayame thought to herself after overhearing her father.

“Free ramen?! That sounds great!”  Choji commented  in between bites of his food.

Shikamaru tugged his ear. “Quiet  Choji . Didn’t your mom say she was making a Christmas buffet for you and your old man?” He reminded.

“You’re right! Ooh I can’t wait! He was back to eating the ramen in front of him.

“Wait, Iruka-sensei? Did something happen?” Ino asked, focusing on the actual matter at hand.

Naruto sighed once more. “I made a bet with  Konohamaru about who could get Iruka-sensei the best present of Christmas but I don’t know what to do.”

_ “Why do boys have to make everything a competition?”  _ Was the first thing to pop into Ino’s head. But she spoke once more. “How about the gift shop in the market? Right next to my family’s flower shop. Maybe you’ll find something there.”

Meanwhile, Shikamaru laughed a little at  Choji placing his second order of ramen when he and Ino barely got through half of theirs.

“Huh, guess I haven’t thought of that. Thanks, Ino! See  ya! Oh, and thanks again pops!” He stormed off leaving his empty ramen bowl behind.

* * *

Naruto held his hands behind his head as he strolled through the marketplace. “Come to think of it, I don’t even think I’ve ever been to the giftshop. I wonder what they have.” He said out loud. Once he found the Yamanaka’s flower shop, it didn’t take him long to find what he was looking for. He smiled upon sight and headed in.

The place looked ancient, very antique looking.  _ “This place looks as old as Pervy Sage and Grandma Tsunade.”  _ He whined in his head. There were many trinkets, cards, and valuables to rummage through. Truth be told, the shinobi had no patience to look through every item here.

“Hi there, young man. You look like you’re in need of some help.” this seemingly older, attractive woman with dark hair and dark eyes approached him , and with every step she took her chest bobbed up and down.

Every other male figure in the store stopped and glared at this woman’s eye-catching features. All expect for Naruto, who appeared a bit resistant. “Uh yeah I guess.”

“Well  lets go then!” The woman instantly pulled him by the sleeve of his jacket. “Now tell me, who are you shopping for exactly?” She kept smiling; it was almost creepy.

“An old teacher of mine.” Naruto replied, truly regretting agreeing to the help.

“How very interesting.” Her voice sounded as fake as ever. She guided Naruto all over the store introducing him to all sorts of knick-knacks. But nothing seemed right for Iruka-sensei. They kept going back and forth.

“How about this?”

“No.”

“This?”

“Nah.”

“You’re  gonna love this!”

“Not at all.”

She was growing frustrated. “Come on! There must be something!” She stomped her foot. Naruto grinned.

“Fat chance if you think I’m  gonna get something YOU pick out,  Konohamaru !” His point his finger at the imposter in front of him. She clicked her tongue and formed a  jutsu with her hands. Defeated, the woman transformed back into the young boy, causing a large flood of embarrassing gasps from the surrounding men.

Konohamaru clenched his fists and darted for the door. “This isn’t over, big brother Naruto! I swear I’ll find the best present for Iruka-sensei! You just watch!” He was gone.

Naruto was soon to follow. He stood outside the gift shop thinking of his next move. As time passed, the stores began to close for the night. He slapped his palm against his headband. “Ugh, at this rate, I’ll never find the right gift.”

The scenery was still pretty. White snow glistening on shop signs and drapes. It the sun was beginning to set and the sky of dusk was approaching. Streetlights flickered on, and the same decor during the day looked much more alive. Gazing through it all, Naruto heard the bell ringing from the door of the Yamanaka flower shop next door. He was greeted with a pleasant sight of his teammate holding a large bouquet of holly with dots of other types of flowers to compliment them. An arrangement she learned about from the owner’s daughter.

“Sakura!”

“What’s up, Naruto? Sorry I can't really stay long. Gotta get these beauties home.” She said admiring them. “Don’t tell Ino I bought these from her shop or I’ll kill you, got it?!” She’d hold him by the collar if her hands weren’t full.

“N-noted.” He answered hesitantly. “But what  are you doing with those?”

Sakura responded proudly. “Making a custom centerpiece for my family’s Christmas dinner. Had to get them now before there was no more holly left.” She explained.

And that’s when everything came together. “Wait. Custom. A custom made present, that’s it!” he jumped. “Thanks Sakura! You’re the best!” He sprinted off, leaving a very confused Sakura by herself watching him run to who knows where.

The Hidden Leaf surrounded itself with numerous forests used by shinobi to train in many cases. Naruto was full of determination standing in the middle of the nature ground. With his hands in formation, he yelled out his signature: “Shadow Clone  Jutsu !” causing tons of clones of himself to appear. As their leader, Naruto made an announcement to them.

“Alright everyone, listen up! Christmas is tomorrow and we have yet to a present for Iruka-sensei! So, we’re all  gonna work together to put together the greatest Christmas present he has ever seen!” He waved his fist in the air. His audience of clones cheered and chanted back at him.

“Very good! Now go out there and find the best materials you can find!” With their last chants, the clones vanished into different areas of the overbearing forest in the slim daylight, it wouldn’t be long until it dimmed into complete darkness. Naruto ran in his own direction, tracking down the most important item that he kept in his head. The air was freezing and his breaths were visible. “All the shops may be closing early for Christmas Eve, but I’m not giving up!”

Because of the large number of clones Naruto created, gathering what he needed didn’t become a problem. Looking at everything they collected, Naruto applauded them. “Nice work, men!” In his own hands was a large, off rounded rock. He set it down, and with the help of one of his clones, he manipulated a ball of chakra in his palm.

“RASENGAN!” He lightly pushed the sphere of chakra into the rock, causing a hollow indent to appear in result. It resembled a bowl-like appearance, exactly what he was aiming for. His smile was wide as he ran to his house. It was time to get to work.

The next morning was Christmas day. The day the village was waiting for. The village was still wrapped up in lovely decorations, and much of the villagers were cheerful to match. As for Naruto’s friends, majority of them were at their places celebrating the holiday with their families. Ino even invited Sai to her house, much to her advantage to have him meet her parents. And then there was Rock Lee, who was seen taking laps on his hands around the village with Guy. Neither of them wearing anything warmer than their green suits.

Today was the day of the big reveal. The day Naruto and  Konohamaru faced head-to-head in this battle of who got Iruka-sensei the best Christmas present. Iruka himself was strolling the merry-filled streets. Since he didn’t have a family of his own since the Nine-Tails attack all those years ago, he would enjoy the day admiring the sights and hopefully meeting up with Kakashi or other teachers of the academy.

“Iruka-sensei! Iruka-sensei!” a familiar voice called from behind him, interrupting his walk. 

He gazed his attention behind him. “Oh, hey  Konohamaru ! Merry Christmas!” He waved to his student, then saw two of his other students following behind. It struck him weird that Ebisu was out together even on a day like this. “ Udon , Moegi. Shouldn’t you all be at home right now?” He tried to be as polite as he could.

“I’m happy I found you! We wanted to give this to you as part of our mission!”  Konohamaru presented the wrapped gift to his teacher, confident that it would amuse him.  Udon and Moegi smiled alongside him.

“Mission? What kind of mission?” He held the box in his hands and examined it, then began to open it.

“Misson  get Iruka-sensei the greatest Christmas present ever!”

From the sight that he saw, Iruka almost screamed. Nervously he spoke. “K- Konohamaru ...w-what is this?” He felt his  whole body tremble and his heart pound. Not one. Not two, but three adult magazines were stacked on top of each other inside. He was completely speechless. “H-how did you even...?”

Konohamaru cupped his hands behind his head and snickered. “A great ninja can never share his secrets!”

_ “Sexy  _ _ jutsu _ _. Got it. Damn, the older he gets, the more dangerous it’s going to be.”  _ Iruka said in his head.

“Well come on! Aren’t you going to peek inside?” the student gestured, inching closer. This made Iruka hug it closer to his chest to  shield his seemingly-innocent eyes.

“Well, I, uh...much rather...not in a public setting...-”

“Just the first page! You have to Iruka-sensei!” He was not going to take no for an answer.

Iruka gulped down hard and did what the child told him. Within the contents was something he was pleasantly surprised to see. “Oh?”

Konohamaru revealed it before Iruka got the chance to fully read the small card inside. “It’s a coupon for a free day at the hot spring. Gotta get away from the troublemakers at the academy at some point, right? No class is better than ours!”

He laughed a little. Although they were no longer in his  class, Iruka was grateful to have had the opportunity to teach them. His eyes averted back to the box. He didn’t want to seem ungrateful for what he was given, but he was relieved to get something much more practical. He grinned at them.

“This was really thoughtful of you guys. I really appreciate that thought. If only I got something for you three in return.”

“Are you crazy? Check out these headbands! I’m on the first step to becoming  Hokage thanks to you, sensei.”

Iruka looked at each of the children’s headbands, knowing fully well he played a part in their promotion to  genin . It made him happy. He didn’t know what to say; in front of such young children too.

Looking at a clock in the distance, Moegi spoke out. “Um, sorry to interrupt but my family will be expecting me for dinner pretty soon. I have to leave now. Bye guys! Bye sensei! Merry Christmas!” She was gone.

“We should go too,  Konohamaru . My parents might be mad too if I’m late for dinner.”  Udon added.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” In a change of attitude,  Konohamaru laughed and held his fist in the air. “Ha! Looks like Naruto is a no-show after all! I win!”

Iruka’s faced dropped.  _ “Naruto? Win? What in the world are those two up to?”  _ Nevertheless, he waved goodbye to the remaining students. “Merry Christmas you two, and thank you so much again.”

“Later Iruka-sensei!” They were gone.

“Now what was it about Naruto? Maybe I should go see him.” And that’s where he trailed off to next. 

The building Naruto lived in wasn’t the prettiest by far. It always looked so gloomy compared to the boy who lived inside. Iruka knocked on the door. “Hey Naruto you in there? It’s me, Iruka.”

No answer.

He was hesitant, but Iruka opened the unlocked door anyway. He was surprised by what he saw. It was Naruto fast asleep at his kitchen table. A few instant ramen cups dotted the table he noticed, as well as something else, but he decided not to pry. 

He tapped on Naruto’s shoulder. “Hey Naruto, wake up.”

With a few whines and grudges, the shinobi’s eyes fluttered open to his teacher in front of him. This realization shot him awake.

“Huh?! Iruka-sensei! What are you doing here?!”

“I ran into  Konohamaru and he mentioned you running late.  So I thought I’d check up on you.” He explained.

“ Konohamaru ?! What did he get you for Christmas?!” Iruka was starting to out the pieces together that the boys made this a competition, but his face immediately went red by the question.

“Oh...uh...he and his team got me a coupon for a free day at the hot spring and absolutely nothing else  haha !” He scratched the back of his head to disguise his shame.

Naruto rubbed his chin. “Hmmm not bad. Well played.” He was much calmer now. His tired face lit up. “Well, I did something for you too. Check it out.”

Naruto properly displayed the object that piqued Iruka’s curiosity before. It was a bowl made of rock. The rim was decorated in square pattern made from carefully placed colored sticks. The bowl itself was painted in a maroon like color, likely from berries and an imperfect drawing of Iruka’s face. Turning it around, there was Naruto. “It’s a ramen bowl because of how much we like going to  Ichiraku together.” said Naruto. His smile was golden. “You’ve been a big help to me since our first time there. I can’t thank you enough for that.”

It was definitely no professional work, but it was one of the most thoughtful gifts he had ever received.

“It’s not perfect. The shops were closed early yesterday. But it’s the best nature could offer,  ya know?” Naruto couldn’t wait for Iruka’s opinion on the gift. It was most certainly different than Konohamaru’s. With no family of his own, this was the first time Iruka had received something so personal and special.

“Naruto...” His eyes were glassy, but he tried to hide them in his sleeve. “You don’t know how much this means to me. Thank you so much.” Were the only words he could get out. He was so grateful to have this job as a teacher at the academy. All the hardships made it all worth it for moments like this. He wouldn't wish for any other profession. He loved watching his students grow. Like Naruto and  Konohamaru .

“ _ Yeah, I won!”  _ Naruto bragged in his head. “Speaking of ramen, pops from  Ichiraku said he would open just for us for free ramen! We should go.  So we don’t spend Christmas dinner alone.” His eyes sparkled.

Once Iruka cleaned his eyes of tears he responded. “How nice of him. Yeah, I’d love to.”

Naruto cheered and quickly fixed himself up. He and Iruka headed off to  Ickiraku Ramen where  Teuchi and Ayame kindly waited for them.

“ Oh I forgot!” Naruto brought up  abruptly . “Merry Christmas Iruka-sensei!”

Iruka smiled back. “Merry Christmas, Naruto." This was truly the most memorable Christmas he’s ever had.


End file.
